Bats of a Feather
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Turtles, May, and Dana go to the Mystic Library where they not only look for more research books on magical spells, but also gain some unexpected allies.


**Here is a collaboration story by Redbat132 and myself. Enjoy and no flames please. Thank you.**

* * *

Deep within the depths of New York, located in a certain lair home, the Turtles were telling Dana and May about the Shredder being resurrected and Master Splinter's relationship with Big Mama.

Needless to say, the girls were shocked to their cores.

"Splinter...dated that disgusting, hideous, nightmare-fueled spider demon?!" May was on the verge of vomiting.

"And she rejected his proposal and forced him to fight in her stupid Battle Nexus?!" Dana stomped her foot. "That revolting witch!"

"Yeah! She could have just said no." said Leo. "That would have been waaaay more hurtful."

"So, those reports of an evil metal monster destroying the city was that Shredder thing?!" May asked Donnie.

Donnie nodded mutely. May noticed how pale he was looking. Guess the Shredder really put a scare into him.

"The Shredder was more powerful and dangerous than all of our enemies combined!" said Raph. "We lucked out big time!"

"It wasn't luck, Raph. It was my brilliant plan that saved the day." Leo reminded his brother.

Dana smiled and hugged her boyfriend. "I'll say! You really came through, Leo!"

"Hey! Don't forget us!" said Mikey. "We all managed to take down the Shredder."

"Speak for yourself..." Donnie said below his breath. His brothers didn't hear him, but May certainly did.

Silence.

"So...are we going to make our monster movie now? Or...? Dana asked out of nowhere.

Raph blinked. "Oh! Right! The thing we were going to do before we started talking about the Shredder and Big Mama! Let's do it!"

* * *

And so, the six friends began creating their monster movie. And guess who got to play the role of being a vampire?

"Beware, mere mortals! As Dracana, daughter of Count Dracula, feeds tonight!" Dana hissed, doing her best Transylvanian accent.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" May screeched in terror. She was given the role of the helpless victim, a role she played to a tee.

Dana hissed, as she loomed over May. "Give me your blood!"

May let out another scream. Only this one was much louder.

"CUT! CUT!" said Leo, the self-appointed director interrupted. "May! Tone down the screams! You're gonna make our ears bleed!"

"Excuse you?!" said May, offended. "You're the one who wanted blood curdling screams, Mr. Hollywood!"

"Yeah, Leo. I thought May was doing pretty good," Dana agreed, talking normal now.

"Same here!" said Raph, who was doing the camera work. "Big screams equal big chills!"

"And, as I recalled, didn't you mention about Mikey not joining because he refused to play the victim?" Dana reminded. "Something about astronauts hearing his screams? I'd think, for May, half the galaxy could hear that."

Leo was in no mood for arguing, so he heaved a sigh. "Fine, big screams it is. Donnie, how's it going on the special effects?"

**BOOM!**

An explosion came from Donnie's lab. The tech genius turtle came out covered in soot. "Not very good, Leo." He answered, coughing a bit.

"Yikes! Maybe this movie wasn't such a good idea." said May, worried about her turtle boyfriend.

"Don't you quit now!" said Leo, not giving up yet. "We gotta make this movie! If Donnie's tech can't help us, then we'll just have to find another way to make these special effects effective!"

"I got it!" said Raph, putting away the camera. "Why don't we use some mystic mojo for the movie? What better way to make movie magic than real magic?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but how do you plan on finding actual mystic magic for the movie?" May asked, a little weary on what Raph has in mind.

Donnie put an arm around his girlfriend. "Have no fear, My Fair May. You're going to love this place."

"What place?" Dana and May questioned.

* * *

Soon, the gang traveled to the New York City library. Well, the library's rooftop, anyway.

"Um, guys? You sure this is a good idea?" asked Dana. "The place is closed. We could get in trouble for breaking and entering."

"And why did you drag us along, too?" asked May.

The three Turtles shared a knowing smile.

"You'll see. Care to do the honors, Donatello?" Leo asked.

Donnie used his bo-staff to cut an opening in the library's roof and the gang snuck inside.

"Think this is gonna be one of those bad ideas?" Dana asked May, as they both followed the Turtles.

"I wouldn't put it pass them," May answered.

"Bingo, bango!" Donnie took out a book from the shelves. "Behold, ladies! A deeper level within the wonders of literacy!" He opened the book and in an instant, the gang of friends were sucked inside of it until they were transported to a different mystical place.

"Whoa!" Dana exclaimed.

"What the heck is going?! What is this place?!" May exclaimed in high-voiced panic, practically close to screaming.

"Are we still in the library?!" Dana asked, equally shocked.

"Not just any library! The mystic library!" Donnie said in a very soft voice.

May was about to scream until Leo and Raph quickly covered her mouth.

"Don't scream or make any loud noises," Raph warned in a low tone.

"Why?" Dana asked in a small whisper. Luckily, her bat hearing is good enough to hear audible low voices.

Donnie pointed to the ceiling. Dana and May looked up. And it was a good thing May's mouth was covered. Otherwise, she would have belted out a horrified scream.

Hanging from the ceiling were many bats looking down at the group with their glowing orange eyes.

"Are those...?" Dana whispered; her eyes wide in amazement.

"Bats. But not just any bats." Raph whispered. "They're the hush patrol of this library. If they hear anything louder than a whisper, they swoop down and take you away to the kiddie room!"

"What's so bad about a kiddie room?" asked Dana.

"Well, it's full of Yokai toddlers who see us as actual play toys," Leo explained, shuddering at the memory while slowly removing his hand from May's mouth. "Believe me, you do not want to go there."

"Which is why we should focus on looking for what we need, not trouble those things, and get out of here," Raph explained, already letting go of May's mouth, too. "Got it?"

May nodded her head. Not making a peep.

Dana just kept staring at those bats in wonder, feeling like she's about to have a joy overload.

Leo redirected Dana's head to make her face him. "Dana, ignore the creepy bats and let's find a book on magic special effects." Leo said softly. "The sooner we get out of this bookworm death trap, the better."

"Hey, they are not creepy. I, for one, find them cute," Dana argued quietly. "I question on whether they like to eat fruits or insects. Along with what kind of bat species that they might be similar with."

"A mystery for another day." said Donnie. He looked over at May, who was hugging onto Donnie tightly as she was fearful of the bats. "You okay, babe?"

May nodded mutely. Her eyes were clenched shut, too scared to even look up.

Seeing May in distress, Dana went over to comfort her friend. "May, it's okay. Bats don't technically attack unless being provoked by people or other animals. They're amazing creatures, once you get to know them," she reasoned quietly.

"Sure..." May said as quietly as she possibly can, opening her eyes. "Let's just find some books then get out of here!" She did not want to spend a single minute longer in this bat-ridden dungeon.

"Alright. Let's move. But quietly," Raph ordered.

As the team kept moving, Dana continued staring up at the ceiling where the hush-bats were. She was grinning with excitement, having so many questions on these rare shush-bats.

"So adorable," the Bat Minor Mutant whispered to herself.

"So, how do we find a book of any kind in this mad house?" May asked, sticking close to Donnie. "Should we ask the librarian?"

"I prefer we didn't, after what happened last time," Raph replied.

"Last time? What did you do?" May asked.

Raph started to sweat and looked away nervously.

"Let's just say, thanks to Raph, we're not on good terms with the librarian." said Leo.

Raph gave his blue wearing brother a cold look. "Yeah, thanks to me."

"Okay. I don't need to know the whole story," May whimpered, fearing the worse. "Right, Dana?"

However, there was no response from her bat mutant friend.

"Dana? Dana?!" May looked around but Dana was gone! "Guys! Dana's gone!"

Leo was ready to scream. "WHA-"

Raph put a hand over Leo's mouth. Not wanting history to repeat himself, the mutant snapping turtle took his red bandana and tied it around Leo's mouth. "If you know what's good for you, keep that gag on." Raph warned.

"Mm-hmm," Leo just nodded with the gag on his mouth.

"Where could Dana be?! I didn't even hear her make a peep!" May exclaimed in whisper mode, seriously freaking out. "Did those creepy bats took her without us realizing it? Are we next?!"

Donnie hugged his girl. "It's okay, babe. We have to keep moving. I'm sure Dana's fine, wherever she is."

As they walked, May noticed all the books kept her. She got an idea. "Hey, Donnie?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we'll find any books about the Shredder in here?" May asked. "That way, if we run into the Shredder, we'll be prepared."

Donnie blinked. "That...actually sounds like a brilliant idea!" He put an arm around his girlfriend. "How did I get so lucky with you, Babe?"

May blushed badly. "I dunno..."

Donnie's heart melted seeing May's blushing face. They walked to a different section of the library together.

Meanwhile, two familiar foot-faced villains were watching the turtles from a safe distance.

"Why are those idiots here again?!" said Foot Lieutenant. "And who's the girl?"

"Beats me," The Foot Brute shrugged quietly, only to stare at something else. "What I want to know is whose that Red Riding Hood that came with the turtles over there?"

The Foot Lieutenant looked up and saw a red hooded Yokai hanging upside down, chatting with the hush-bats.

"Hello, hush-bats. I'm Dana. You can also call me Dracana, if you like," Dana chatted lowly to the creatures. "You all have very beautiful gold eyes and soft fur. I can imagine how hard all of you work in keeping this library noise free. Believe me, I work hard when running my farmhouse."

"Is she...talking to the hush-bats?! Without being thrown into the kiddie room?!" the Foot Lieutenant exclaimed quietly in absolute shock. "Impossible!"

But it was possible. The hush-bats squeaked and fluttered around Dana like she was their mother. Dana cooed and snuggled with the affectionate creatures. She even gave a hush-bat a kiss on his furry black head.

"Yuck! Did she just kiss that thing?!" said the grossed-out Foot Brute.

"Quiet, you fool! They'll hear us!" the Foot Lieutenant shushed. "Whoever this Yokai is, she holds the key to taming those things without getting kicked out of here and into that tortured prison. We must capture her and know her secret technique."

"But how? If we make a racket, it's the kiddie room for us!" the Foot Brute warned.

The Foot Lieutenant looked back at the turtles. They were picking out the books they needed. But, seeing the nervous looking May, the devious ninja hatched an evil plan. "We don't have to make a racket; we just need the right kind of leverage."

* * *

Leo, Mikey, and Raph gathered the books they needed and were ready to check out. "Okay, mission accomplished." said Raph. "Where's Donnie and May?"

"Over here, guys!" Donnie whispered. "Babe, any luck on the-"

But when he turned around, May was gone.

"Babe?!" Donnie began to panic.

"Oh, this is bad," Raph muttered. "Now we have two girls missing."

"Hey, guys!" came out a quiet-like holler from above. The Turtles looked up to see it was Dana. "You won't believe what I just finished doing."

Seeing her presence made the Rebel in Blue get the red masked gag off his mouth and give it back to Raph.

"Dana?! You're all right!" Leo hugged his girlfriend, being mindful of his voice.

The bat mutant let out a soft chuckle. "You bet I am! See, I was able to-"

"Guys!" Donnie interrupted. "There's something on Raph's back!" He picked up the note that was attached to one's of Raph's spikes.

"A note? What does it say?" Dana asked, noticing that someone was missing. "Also, where's May?"

Donnie read the note. His eyes traveled across the print and he crunched the note in his hand. "THOSE FOOT FACED PUNKS!" he roared.

"SSSSHHHH!" Raph shushed. "Donnie! You're gonna get-" But when Raph looked up, he saw that the hush-bats were gone. "What the-?! Where are the bats?!"

"They quit." said Dana, smiling while talking in a medium volume once more. "I talked to them and they said that they hate working for the librarian. Always so strict on having them follow her rules. So, I gave them a powerful speech, encouraged them to quit and be their own selves!"

The Turtles looked at Dana with their mouths opened in shocked; not sure if they heard correctly.

Dana nodded, smiling at their reaction. A few hush-bats popped up from her hood and cuddled against her face that made the Bat Mutant giggle.

"So, you mean to tell us that, while we were looking for magic special-effects books, you were talking to the mystic library's only strict security and convinced them to quit their probably lifetime job?!" Leo exclaimed. "I don't know whether to feel proud, horrified, or both."

"Actually, the bats are grateful to me. They were getting pretty bored picking up noisy people and tossing them in the kiddie room. There's more to life than just that!" She replied gratefully, giving one of the hush-bats a little scratch on its chin and behind the ears; which earned a little bat-like purr.

"Forget the bats! May's been kidnapped by the foot face guys!" Donnie yelled.

"What?!" Leo, Raph, and Dana said together.

"They saw Dana making friends with the bats and want to know her bat-taming secrets or we'll never see May alive!" Donnie whipped out his bo staff and activated his laser cannon feature. "Let's blast 'em and make hot soup out of their bones!"

"Whoa, there, Hercules! Going in blindly is not your style. And that's saying something," Leo pointed out.

"Leo's right. If we make a false move, we'll lose May. We need to come up with a plan," Raph stated.

Dana rubbed her chin. "I think I have an idea. Huddle up." The turtles gathered around their bat friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in an old warehouse, May was tied tightly to a chair while her bare feet were trapped in reinforced stocks.

"Let me go! Who are you freaks?! What do you want from me?!" May shouted, struggling to get out of these ropes holding her.

"Save your breath, girlie." said Foot Brute. "You'll need it."

"We just need to worm some secrets out of you." said Foot Lieutenant.

"Wait! Are you the Foot Clan the guys told me about?!" May glowered at her captives. "I'm not telling you anything!"

The Foot laughed at her bravado. "Oh, when we're done with you, you'll be singing like a lovesick canary." The Foot Lieutenant summoned an army of tiny origami ninja and hurled them at May's feet. May felt their tiny fingers tickling her feet and she burst out laughing.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Stop it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" May laughed.

"If you want them to stop, then you'll tell us what we need to know!" said Foot Lieutenant.

"I-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WON'T SAY A WORD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" May shot back.

"She's a tough nut to crack." said Foot Brute, impressed.

"So what? That'll just make torturing her even more fun!" Foot Lieutenant summoned more tiny origami ninja to tickle the rest of May. They tickled her stomach, neck, and ears.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

May couldn't talk. She could only laugh. Those tiny paper ninjas tickled like crazy. But she had to be strong. Whatever these jerks wanted from her, they weren't going to get it.

Just then, a familiar looking portal opened above May's head. But she was too busy laughing to notice. A huge gush of water poured down on her, washing away the tickling paper ninjas.

"Oh, sweet relief!" May gasped out. She hung limp in her restraints, worn out from the tickling.

The Foot duo backed away from the sudden water. The entire warehouse was flooded. "What the-?!" The Foot Lieutenant saw a blue light shine behind him. He and his partner turned and saw another portal open. The hush-bats swooped in and attacked the Foot. Their teeth and claws ripped at their skin. The poor slobs screamed in pain and agony as May watched in horror.

"Yikes..." May shuddered. "And I thought being tickle tortured was bad!"

Donnie flew in dramatically to save his beloved babe. "Come with me if you want to live." He used the chainsaw feature ok his bo staff to cut May's ropes. The turtle swept her into his arms and they flew away from the bat-infested warehouse.

* * *

Back in the lair, May told Dana, the turtles, and Dana's new bat friends what happened.

"And they tickled me like crazy! I was being tickled non-stop until you guys came with that water treatment!"

Leo waved his magic portal sword. "It's easy to make it rain when you portal in water from the Hudson River."

"I just can't believe you made friends with all those icky bats!" May told Dana, who shrugged.

"They're not icky. Just misunderstood." Dana said, cuddling some of her new winged friends.

"Sorry if we didn't find any books on the Shredder, Sweetie." May said to Donnie.

"It's okay, Babe. As long as you're okay, that's all that matters." Donnie chuckled. "In fact, the way those Foot guys were "torturing" you reminds me of when we found Shredder's weak spot."

May cocked her head forward. "He has a weak spot?! You just told us he was an indestructible, kill-crazy metal monster!"

"Yeah! But we left out the weak spot part!" said Leo. "His tickle spot!"

The turtles laughed among themselves. May and Dana dropped their jaws.

"Tickle spot?!" May blurted out. "What tickle spot?!"

"The one behind his right leg!" Donnie said before laughing with his brothers.

"Behind his right leg?!" May looked behind her right leg and turned to the turtles. "That's not a tickle spot!"

"It is too!" said Mikey.

May shook her head. "No! I've been tickled everywhere tonight and can tell you for a fact that the back of your leg is not a tickle spot!" May yelped when Raph grabbed her arms and Mikey held her legs.

"Then we'll prove it!" said Raph with a devious smirk. "Care to do the honors, Donnie?"

"Like you have to ask." Donnie whipped out his bo staff and produced a long, fluffy feather from the tip. "This will be a fun experiment."

May rolled her eyes. "Is that feather suppose to scare me? Go ahead. Do your worst. It's not going to tickle."

"Alright, you've been warned, my lovely." Donnie began dusting the back of May's leg. May sputtered a little before closing her mouth shut. It really did tickle.

"Oh, I think somebody's ticklish there!" said Dana. She helped Donnie by tickling May's knee with her claw-like hand.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DANA! STOP! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"The one that doesn't call bats icky," Dana responded with a chuckled, being mindful of her claws in tickling May. "Consider it payback for having doubts on my judgement with the Hush-Bats. In fact..."

Getting a devious idea, Dana whistled in command for the hush-bats to help assist her in giving May a cuddly yet tickly treatment. Nodding, a small group of hush-bats rubbed their soft fur against the back of May's knee. Along with gently nibbling and licking.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHYYYYYY?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

While the hush-bats continued tickling May, Dana felt someone grab and pin her to the floor. Looking up, she saw it was Leo with a cheeky smile.

"Leo?! What gives?!" Dana questioned, struggling to get out but shortly squealed when he felt him removing her shoes and jacket.

"Oh, just a little punishment for wandering off in the library and making me worried," the blue masked turtle responded, giving a slight tickle on her sides.

"EEEEK! Don't you dare!" the bat mutant nearly shouted within giggles, nearly close to freeing herself.

"Hey, Donnie! Cool if I borrow one of your battle shell with the metal arms? Oh, and a feather duster?" Leo called out.

"You got it, Leo," Donnie answered, bringing out both his battle shell that also carried a feather duster before giving it to Leo.

"Oh, no! Get those things away from me!" Dana responded in slight fear, ready to fly out but got caught by Donnie's invention restraining her ankles and her wrists above her head. "Not again!"

"Now, where should I start?" Leo wondered out loud, waving the feather duster around while smirking playfully. "Hmmm...Oh, I know."

The sneaky turtle rolled up Dana's long skirt up until her knees were exposed, brushed the feather duster on the back of his mutant bat girl's right knee and used his free hand to tickle the other knee.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LEHEHEHEHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dana shrieked with laughter.

"Relax, my bat lady. I won't be on your knees for long," Leo teased, already switching spots and tickle methods constantly.

This cause the bat mutant farm girl to quiver from ticklish agony and laugh harder. She felt him use both his fingers and feathers to tickle her furry stomach, bellybutton, feet, underarms, neck, and her center back around her shoulder blades. That last one was her ultimate tickle spot.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL-HAHAHAHAHA! GET YOU FOR THIS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Leo gave his girl a cheeky grin. "Good luck with that."

* * *

After endless minutes of fun torture, May and Dana were finally released and took a moment to catching both their breathes with the Turtles chilling next to them.

"You know what I just realized, Leo?" Dana replied.

"What?" the blue masked turtle questioned.

"That, after what you told me about planning and predicting the situation involving Big Mama and stopping Shredder, you would actually make a great leader,"

Scoffing at that, Leo lightly tickled Dana's side for that playfully. "Oh, how dare you," he responded, as if he felt insulted but not really. "You know how it is. Raph's the oldest so it's only fair that he's the leader. Besides, just because I'm the real brains of the team, it doesn't mean I want to be leader. There's more to life than leading..." He put an arm around Dana. "Like you."

Dana blushed. "Aww, Leo."

Meanwhile, May and Donnie were in the kitchen making sandwiches. "You know, May, I'm not so worried about the Shredder."

"Really?!" asked May.

Donnie nodded. "Yeah, we actually managed to stop him the first time with Leo and Raph's somehow remarkable planning. Don't tell them I said this, but they astound a mind even as great as my own."

"That's for sure. You're lucky to have such amazing brothers." May suddenly felt Donnie's arms around her. She turned to see her boyfriend smiling at her.

"Trust me. You're just as amazing, too." said the purple wearing turtle.

May blushed and gave Donnie a kiss on his green cheek.


End file.
